planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luca/Relationships
The relationships of Luca from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Friends and Allies Caesar Caesar was Luca's close friend and king. In Dawn, Caesar does not have much interaction with Luca but it is true that they have a great friendship due to Caesar trusting Luca enough to give him the rank of fourth-in-command which formerly belonged to one of his closest friends. When humans are rediscovered in the woods, Caesar sends Koba and a group of apes to follow them but holds back Luca to prevent the humans from knowing they're being followed. Later on, Luca is seen signing humorously to Caesar during a meeting, he is also very loyal as when Malcolm came to the Ape Village, Luca continuously knocks the human to his knees likely to protect his leader from any life threatening attempts. It was because of Luca's faith and belief in Caesar, that he and Caesar's most loyal apes were chained in a bus by Koba. When liberated by Blue Eyes, Luca regroups with Caesar and helps him overthrow Koba in order to take back his rightful place as the ape leader. Afterwards Luca is seen kneeling to Caesar with the other apes before the battle with the humans commences signifying his loyalty is only to Caesar. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes was Luca's first ape close friend and prince. During Dawn, Blue Eyes and Luca do not have much interaction but they are likely good friends due to Luca serving a high rank in the Ape Army and as a member of the Ape Council. Blue Eyes and Luca join the other apes in attacking the human settlement where Blue Eyes would aid Luca in carrying several wounded apes to safety, before watching Koba ride past them in a frenzy with disbelief at his enjoyment of the battle and destruction. When Luca and all those loyal to Caesar are imprisoned on a bus by Koba, Blue Eyes does his best to free them and once he has, the prince brings them with him back to their rightful leader. During War, Luca was saddened by Blue Eyes' death and traveled with Caesar both to help him avenge his son and find closure at his loss. Maurice Maurice is Luca's second ape close friend and comrade. In Dawn, Maurice does not have much interaction with Luca but it is likely that the two are good friends due to their strong loyalty to Caesar and both serving as elite Army commanders and Council members. It is shown Luca cares deeply for his friend as when Maurice was accidentally shot by Koba, Luca along with Rocket and Blue Eyes watched over him to make sure he was okay showing great concern for his fellow ape. During War, they interact more as they both joined Caesar in going after J. Wesley McCullough and both fought well. Maurice was horrified at Luca's death and joined Caesar and Rocket in mourning him. Rocket Rocket is Luca's third ape close friend and comrade. In Dawn, Rocket does not have much interaction with Luca, but it is likely they are good friends due to them both having a high ranking position as army commanders and serving as members of the Ape Council. In War, they are closer and have fought many battles together and accompany Caesar on his journey of revenge. Rocket and Luca both helped Caesar get his revenge by holding down Winter and Caesar accidentally killed the traitorous gorilla. When Luca was killed while defending Caesar, Rocket was sad at his friend's death and showed respect for his noble end. Rocket wanted to honor Luca by continuing with the journey to defeat the Colonel. Malcolm Malcolm is Luca's first good human friend. Luca first encountered Malcolm and his group, after Carver, a member of Malcolm's group accidentally shoots Ash, when Caesar sends Koba and a group of apes to follow them but holds back Luca to prevent the humans from knowing they're being followed. Later, Luca catches Malcolm trespassing in the apes territory after Caesar had ordered him never to return, he alerted the other gorillas to the area before capturing him, Malcolm quickly surrenders after seeing what he is up against. Luca and the other gorillas easily overpowered him, then dragged Malcolm through the village bringing him before the ape king, Caesar. During the interrogation Luca continuously knocks Malcolm to the ground in front of Caesar, most likely to prevent him from making an attempt on his king. When Malcolm and his group are trap by falling debris, Luca, along with Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice and Rocket, save their lives by clearing the debris. Malcolm would aid Luca and the others by helping them sneak into the city and confront Koba allowing Caesar to take back power, when Malcolm led Luca, along with the other apes into the city, he did not object to it; implying that Luca trust Malcolm and is good friends with him. Nova Nova is Luca's second good human friend. During their journey to the north, Luca pulls a flower and places it on top of Nova's ear. Nova was touched by the gesture and proudly wore it for most of the trip. When Luca dies, Nova was horrified at Luca's death and placed the flower he gave her on his head as a sign of respect. Enemies Koba Koba was Luca's fourth ape close friend turned enemy. In Dawn, Koba does not have much interaction with Luca but they were good friends and were shown living in peace in the Ape Village until the rediscovery of humans. When Koba usurped Caesar, Luca seems to follow his orders without question as he participates in the human-ape-war but at some point Koba may have found out about Luca's loyalty still belonging to Caesar and had him imprisoned (it is worth noting that Luca watched Koba with distaste and disbelief as he rode on horseback past dead or wounded apes into the battle firing two machine guns in a wild frenzy). Luca was locked up along side Caesar's most loyal apes up on a bus but they were all freed by Blue Eyes who discovered that his father was alive. Luca was presumbly told by Blues Eyes that it was Koba who shot Caesar, set the Ape Village on fire and killed Ash, causing Luca to gain utter hatred towards Koba for his heinous acts and finally seeing him as the monster he was all along. Luca joined the other apes in bringing Caesar back to his rightful place as leader of the ape colony. Luca would then watch as Caesar and Koba fought for power but would be force to hide for cover after Koba found a gun and started shooting at the other apes wounding many of the apes. Luca would watch in horror before helping many of the wounded apes and tend to an injured Maurice, just as Caesar defeated Koba and had him dangling for life over a ledge until letting him fall to his death. Like Maurice, Rocket and the other apes, Luca didn't mourn or grieve over Koba's death; no doubt due to the bonobo's role in starting the human-ape-war and causing so many deaths of innocent humans and apes. Winter Winter is Luca's sixth ape close friend turned enemy. Before Winter betrayed the colony, he was one of the Gorilla Guardians and had always looked up to Luca from a young age as revealed in War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations. However, as Winter joined the human army and gave up the location of the apes which led to mass death of the colony, they became enemies. As a result, Luca lost all hope and respect for Winter and with the help of Rocket held him down to not allow him to call for help with the Alpha-Omega soldiers outside the hut, which led to Caesar inadvertently suffocated Winter to death. Luca showed no emotion to Winter's end, though he was surprised Caesar killed him. Category:Relationships